Just Another Night
by Nightfade
Summary: This is a short one shot of Ventus and my Kingdom of Hearts OC Anima. After Anima has another nightmare, she decides to have a walk around the grounds
Anima decided to take a midnight walk around the surrounding grounds of her home. Starring off into the distance of the sky, she wonder about the tale of every star being a new place. Just thinking about different places other than her own, makes her heart beat out of her chest. She always wanted to explore the surrounding planets. Who knows what kind of journeys that awaited her, but she wasn't suppose to leave. She was stuck here for her training to become a Keyblade Master. Truthfully? She didn't so much care about being one. Though she was told she had to be out through, or the darkness inside of her wound take control. She wondered though. Just because someone used black magic to fight, does that mean they have to use that magic for evil? Couldn't she decided to use it for good? Couldn't she learn how to not let it takes control of her? It didn't matter though...her friends told her it wasn't a good idea, and she didn't understand the difference between light and darkness. Anima wanted them to explain, but they told her to asks the master. The girl decieded against the thought quickly, as she had already asked him once long ago, and didn't want a repeat of that.

Sighing Anima starts to make her way from the grounds and back towards her room when she spies Ventus swinging his keyblade at a lifeless dummy. She could tell that he must have been out here as long as she has, which could have been told by the sweat covering his skin.  
He has been working so hard lately, and she has a guess that he didn't even know why he was trying so heard to be the best that he can. She thinks the only ones whom truly wanted to be keyblade masters were Aqua and Terra, the two other weren't quite sure what they wanted to do, so that just went along with their friends.

"Hello Ventus!" Anima flips her fair hair behind her, so that is flies behind her as she ran to her friend.

Ventus stop in mid-swing as his friend jumped upon his back, though he didn't seem to mind, or was use to it because she did it all the time to him, as he grins and greets her back, "Hey Anima, what are you doing out so late?"

She clicks her tongue at before she responds, "I can ask you the same thing!" One of her arms wraps around his neck, as the other one she uses her hand to tap her chin. "But I guess I COULD tell you what I was up to, though I can tell you it was nothing to interesting."

Ventus shakes his head as he lets is keyblade fade away, as he uses his arms and hooks underneath her knees. "Tell me anyway, and I'll tell you what I was up to." He starts to walk towards a tree that they have hung out under as they have found each other out here past curfew many times before today.

With a sigh, the girl knew she was going to tell him; of what lead her to watching the stars twinkle in the night sky, "well you see, I ended up watching the stars after another night terror..." She jumps off of his back as they made it to their destination, and move to lay her head on his lap, as Ventus sat down with his legs stretched in front of him. His hand found its way into her hair, as he removed it from her face, to show off her stormy eyes.

A frown made its way upon the features that the boy owned, as his brows furrowed. "Another one? I thought you hadn't had one in months?! I told you to get me of you ever had one!"

By the pain across his features, the girl guess she was suppose to feel guilt, but she didn't. She has always had nightmares before she could remember, and Ventus wasn't there a the beginning, so why would it matter if he is here now? It would just be a bother to him. It is an event that she could handle on her own. "It was just a dream. Something of my imagination."

Ventus grabs the girl by her shoulders, as he forced him to gaze into his eyes, "Anima, you are my friend, my girlfriend. I don't want you to have to go through anything alone!"

Anima give him a sad, small, smile, "Ven, I know... It's just this is something I need to figure out myself. As you know it always the same dream. To be honest I think it more of a prophecy." Gently she press her lips against his.

Pulling back after a few seconds she continues, "Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, I'll come jump on your bed next time." She leans into his side as he throws an arm around her.

With a sigh Ventus rest his head on top of her own saying, "I am taking that as a promise"


End file.
